runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of Days
Dancus and Raiah ran out of the Palace and immediately encountered Raef, Kroak and his men all armed with swords. "We came to save you!" Raef exclaimed. There was silence. "What's wrong? Do I look threatening with a sword?" Raef asked. "No fear of that happening my firend, and we'd best get out of here - Mallum's back," Dancus noted. "We'll watch your backs!" Kroak exclaimed. His warriors surrounded the group, forming something of a shield. Dancus however quickly released a tiny spark of flames as the group began to move forwards. "When I can do this, I don't need men in armour," Dancus stated. "As you wish, but don't think we're leaving you," Kroak said. "Kroak here mentioned penguins breaking out of Ardougne Zoo," Raef said. "Penguins?" Raiah asked. "Yes, penguins, they're not as pleasent as they look," Kroak noted. "Don't tell me, they can actually fly?" "Oh don't be so ridiculous." ---- Metallian tossed a dagger in his hand. Farrell and Phillip looked at the wreck of Falador. They had been travelling in a small boat, for most of the land is flooding. Metallian found the duo earlier and captured them, and at the same time he had sealed off Lumbridge castle. The Duke and Vallance could not escape, neither could the citizens of Lumbridge and Draynor. Metallian spotted a group of humans, outside the city, fleeing. He then steered the boat in their direction, and untied his hostages. He then whispered in their ears, and raised a white flag at the group. They were bewildered, only Tarqinder and Mark raising weapons. "Away, creature! We know your true colours!" Tarqinder snarled, poised to attack. "You could say I saw the light, and realised how far into darkness I fell. I regret what I've done, and wish to start anew. You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain" Metalliansaid convincingly. "Erm... Tarq, he's right you know! We've been travelling with him, and um... been fighting alongside with him" Farrell added, unsurely. Tarqinder grumbled, but accepted. Metallian turned around at Farrell and Phillip, and his eyes gleamed red for a split second. They sighed, but they were both thinking about how to stop Metallian. "So Tarq, trying to recreate the old group?" Farrell asked. "Farrell? You're alive? I've been told you were eaten alive!" Tony gasped, only just noticing him. The two fist bumped. "I'm alive and well... can't say the same for Darako. The Red Mist really didn't like him..." Farrell replied sadly. "Then we shall fight in his honour!" Tony said. "By the way, I'm Phillip Styne, I exist as well you know!" Phillip chuffed. "You... three are welcome to join our crusade. I'm Tarqinder, and I used to slay dragons. Tony de Fillo is the one that looks like a hulking, golden knight. And the rest..." "Well, we have two wannabe wizards, two actual wizards, two Misthalinian officers and a girl. Sometimes I think the world is better off without us" Tony chuckled, only to be frowned upon by everyone else. "What? I'm the only one with golden armour and a flail!" Tony declared. ---- Sharkros looked from the balcony. The whole of Asgarnia had already surrendered, and the cities were littered with sea creatures, who were mourning the loss of fellow animals. The humans were confused, but said nothing. "You should have submitted from the start! No one would have died!" Sharkros shouted angrily at Sir Amik. "Why do you care so much about fish? You are a shark, after all, and you eat fish-" "That's life! Survival of the fittest! But since my mutation, I have seen the light. I stopped the sea creatures eating each other, and got them working alongside each other. My hatred of humans alone have kept me fighting, and now we have a new food source. You!" "So, once you've taken over the world, we humans shall be treated like cattle and chickens. What happens when we run out? Then you'll starve!" Amik pointed out. "You humans have too much willpower for the breeding program, so I've factored that. The lord Guthix can provide us with eternal sustenance, should we request it!" Sharkros laughed. "You're going to eat a god?" "No, you mewling idiot! He shall provide us with an everlasting food source!" Sharkros replied angrily. Five minutes later, Sir Amik was intensely whispering with his fellow knights. "Can we rely on the Socialist army to save us?" "No. The Socialists don't exist anymore - they were all wiped out by a special squadron of manta rays and stingrays" Sir Tiffy replied. "Anyone else then?" "No. The stakes are high, and we are losing this war. At least they are keeping us alive... for now" Category:Gielinor stories